


You Still Got A Friend in Me

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Disney, Feels, Friendship, Happy, Toy Story - Freeform, Toys, adult andy davis, andy - Freeform, cry, ending, woody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: Woody is reunited with Andy 19 years after Toy Story 4.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	You Still Got A Friend in Me

Toy story  


19 years after the events of Toy Story 4. Woody and Bo are at a local park being played with by children who have come for a birthday. The children are chatting away and running around as they played within the worlds they created inside their imaginations. Some kids were wilder than the others, but Bo and Woody were used to it by now. Bo and Woody were happy, they proud that they were still able to bring joy to kids each day. Even if it meant being thrown in the air from time to time or shoved in the dirt.  


“Kids, its time for cake!” a mother called out, as she placed a chocolate cake onto the picnic table.  


The kids put down their toys and rushed to the table.  
Woody and Bo were left on the very top of, the now empty, slide. Woody sat up and looked toward Bo.  


“Nice job today, I think the kids really had a good time.” Woody remarked.  


“Of course, they did, were professionals.” Bo joked. “We been doing this long enough.”  


“We have,” Woody agreed. “We been through a lot together.”  


Out of the corner of Woody`s eye he noticed a father and daughter enter the playground. The daughter jumped up and down excitedly as she chatted happily to her dad about her day.  


“Then at recess Jamie and I had a contest to see who could spin the fastest on the Merry go Round.” The daughter remarked. “Jamie let go and she flew off it and into a tree. The recess monitor told us we couldn’t play that anymore. Which isn’t fair, we played it tons of times and never got hurt before.”  


“I think the recess monitor is right, if Jamie got hurt, she could get hurt again playing it and so could you.” the father told her.  


The daughter pouted and sighed. She then spotted the swing and ran to it.  


“Daddy! Push me as high as it can go!” She told him.  


Her father went over to his daughter and pushed her back and forth.  
The daughter had her straight brown hair in a high ponytail. Her skin was light, and she had big brown eyes. she looked no older than eight years old. Her father looked to be in his early 30s. He was a tall man, skinny man, with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin.  


“Dad! Let’s play Astronauts!” the daughter called out.  


She sat on the swing. The father smiled and pulled back the swing.  


“This is ground control to Astronaunt Kayla, are you ready for your launch to the moon?” The father asked his daughter, playing into the game.  


“Yes! Yes!” The daughter giggled.  


“All astronauts please take your seats as we prepare for lift off.”  
The daughter grinned.  


“launching in 5….4….3….2…1!” he shouted, then he let go of the swing.  
The daughter swung back and forth. The father pushed the swing when she began to slow down, knowing she loved to go faster.  


“This is Astronaut Kayla to ground control. The skies are clear for now and I see the earth from below. Oh no!”  
“Is there trouble?”  


“There are meteors coming toward me!! I`m turning on the blaster guns to shoot the meteors!” she shouted with over dramatic tones.  


“pow pow pow!” she shouted as she pretended to shoot the metors with her finger gun.  
The father waited for the swing to come toward him and then he grabbed the chains on the swing. He jingled the chains back and forth, making the swing move side to side.  


The daughter laughed.  


“Bo, isn’t it so nice to see a kid and father have so much fun together?” Woody remarked.  


Bo squinted at the pair and chuckled.  


“You don’t know who they are?” Bo asked.  
Woody is confused.  


“should I? have they been here before?”  


“The father is Andy!” Bo almost laughing, astonished that he couldn’t tell.  
Woody rolled his eyes.  


“come on Bo, be serious, it can’t be Andy not my Andy.”  
Bo pointed out how the father had similar physical features to Andy and as the two continued to play the storylines the father brought into the playtime mimicked ones Andy had done with them.  
Woody looked over at the father and daughter in shock realizing she was right.  


“I can’t believe it, has all grown up.” Woody spoke with a smile on his face. “and has a dad now…. I bet has married to a beautiful lady! Someone smart and really kind! I bet he has a lot of kids!” Woody got even more excited as he talked on. “I always thought one day he would be a good dad, he always helped his mother with Molly. I wonder what he does for work. I wonder what happened to Molly and Mom.”  


“I’m sure he has a wonderful life, and you helped make him the man he is.” Bo told him.  
Woody smiled and watched as Andy played different make-believe games with his daughter. Woody is unable take his eyes off them.  
Andy`s phone rang, and he picked it up.  


“Hello? Yeah, we`ll be home soon. See you then.” He looked toward the daughter. “Come on, Kayla, we got home. Your mom has got dinner ready.”  


Kayla sighed.  


“No! There going already. But they just got here!” Woody said glumly.  
Andy took his daughters hand and the two made their way to the exit. Woody watched them with a saddened expression.  


“Why don’t we let them find us?” Bo suggested. “We can beat them to the exit and make sure they see us. If Andy sees you, he will be sure to take you home.”  


“He doesn’t need me anymore, has an adult, he won’t take me.” Woody answered.  


“I’m sure his daughter would love a new toy.”  


“Bo, that’s crazy. We got a good thing here; we don’t have to.”  


“Woody, for as long as I have known you all you have ever cared about was Andy. Your glory days were when you were Andy’s toy. Now you can go and be his daughters’ pal.”  
Woody smiled, liking the sound of that. Before Woody could say a word, Bo grabbed his hand and they ran toward the exit as fast as they could. the toys manage to get to the exit before the pair and laid on the ground waiting to be found. Woody is stepped on by Andy. Andy jumped back then looked down noticing the toy. Any smiled as memories flooded back of his childhood.  


“I used to have one just like this when I was a kid.” Andy told his daughter as he picked up the toy.  


“A cowboy! He could be a perfect boyfriend for my cowgirl Barbie!” Andy’s daughter exclaimed.  


Andy chuckled as he noticed Bo Peep and picked her up too.  


“Bo peep was always woodsy girlfriend when I played. He was madly in love with her. He would always save her from villains and certain doom. although he always forgot her sheep’s names.”  
He looked under Woodsy boot and noticed that it still read Andy. He grinned widely realizing this wasn’t just any woody doll, it was his.  


“This doll meant the world to me growing up.” He told his daughter. “Woody was a loyal friend, who got me through a lot of tough times like Dentist visits and first days of school. …. I was really young when my dad died, I was about your age. Woody belonged to my dad; he was this rare collectable that they only made a few of. When my dad passed on my mom gave me Woody. When I was sad, I always had Woody at my side, and when I missed my dad woody was there for me. He was the best pal I ever had.”  


“Does that mean that I can’t have him?” His daughter asked with a smirk.  
Andy chuckled.  


“Acutally, I want you to have him.” Andy told her with a smile, handing him to her. “But you got to promise to take extra good care of him.”  


“I will! I promise!” she told him. “Thank you, Daddy!” The daughter hugged Andy and he kissed her head. She then hugged Woody. “has a very handsome cowboy, has gana go right on my bed next to my Care Bear.”  


“We better take Bo peep too,” Andy remarked. “or your little sister will get jealous she didn’t get a toy.”  


Andy and his daughter go home with the toys.  


His wife was putting lunch on the table. While a three-year-old girl was playing with barbies on the floor.  


Andy kissed his wife “hello” and the eight-year-old shows off her new toy to her mother.  


“Look mommy! Look what daddy let me have!” she shouted.  


“More new toys, Andy?” The wife said rolling her eyes with a laugh. “Don’t you think the girls have enough? They got two toy chests filled with toys.”  


“These two are special.” Andy replied.  


“Dad had them when he was a kid!” The daughter tells her mother. “We found them in the park!”  


Andy goes to the sink and washed off Bo peep. Knowing his three-year-old would probably put the toy in her mouth. He handed her the toy and kisses her head.  


Later in the day Andy went to the basement looking for pictures. While he is on the phone with his mother.  


“You won’t believe it mom, Kayla and I found Woody and Bo Peep in the park just lying on the ground! I never thought I would see them again!”  


Andy comes down with a box with his name on the side. He brought the box to his eldest daughters’ room. He took out a book of pictures of his childhood and skipped through the pages, looking for the ones of him and Woody. He called Kayla over and showed her the numerous pictures his mother had taken at birthday parties and milestones. He tells her more about his adventures with woody and the daughter gets inspired and wants to play pretend the three of them. Woody, Andy and Andy’s daughter play make believe for hours and hours.


End file.
